Polyols are generally produced from petroleum. Polyols are useful in a variety of applications, as polyols may be used in coatings, adhesives, sealants, elastomers, resins and foams. Polyols may be used in a wide variety of fields including the textile, plastic, medical, chemical, manufacturing, and cosmetic industries.
Research in recent years has focused on alternative, non-petroleum based sources of polyols. One area of focus has been the production of polyols from natural oils, with vegetable oils being of particular focus.
Some examples of non-petroleum based polyols include those described by Petrovic et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,433, 6,433,121, 6,573,354, and 6,686,435. Another example is described in Kurth, U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,686.